


Of Killer Elbows and Fat Arses

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, because fluff, but with a different ship, dialogue only, ends in snuggle time, its cold, more bickering, pretty much reused the prompt i used on my last fic, sleeping in the woods, well less sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are out on a hunting trip, and are sleeping in the woods come night. Except it's more like bickering than sleeping. Also they need share body heat. Because they're too manly to snuggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Killer Elbows and Fat Arses

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one shot that i wrote in literally five minutes. Also it's my first dialogue only fiction, so hopefully it didn't go too badly.

"Arthur?"

"..."

"Arthur.. Are you awake?"

"No."

"I didn't know you sleep-talked."

"That's because I don't. You'd have to be asleep to sleep talk, which, as we both can see, I’m not."

"Someone's grumpy."

"That's because I'm tired and I'm trying to sleep. So would you kindly shut up, Merlin, or else you'll be mucking out the stables  
for the next month."

"Yeah, definitely grumpy."

"Merlin."

"Yes, m'lord?"

"I give up. I'm going back to sleep."

"..."

"Arthur?"

"What now, Merlin?!"

"I never got to say what I wanted to say before."

"Which was?"

"I'm er..."

"Spit it out, Merlin."

"I'm cold."

"..."

"Arthur? Are you still awake?"

"Yes. I just don't know what you expect me to do about it."

"You could share that body heat you have from that fat arse of yours."

"What was that?"

"Nothing sire, nothing at all."

"..."

"..."

"Merlin."

"Mhm?"

"Come over here."

"What?"

"I said come here. Are you deaf, as well as stupid?"

"Not as stupid as you."

"You can't talk to me like that, you know."

"I just did. I've done it before and I'll do it again, too."

"I despair with you, I honestly do."

"It's why you like me. Keeps you on your toes."

"Hmm... So just wriggle over a bit."

"Like this?"

"No, the other way! I've got one of your elbows in my ribcage. It's as sharp as my sword. I'm surprised you haven't taken someone's eyes out with your elbows yet."

"You shouldn't be able to feel a thing, with all that extra padding."

"Are you calling me fat? Again?"

"Oh no m'lord, just referring to all that 'muscle'."

"Good. Because that's what it is. Muscle."

"Whatever you say, Arthur."

"Yes, well, that is what I do say."

"Is that more comfortable now, for his royal pratness?"

"It is now that you've got those killer elbows away from me. Are you warmer?"

"Much."

"..."

"..."

"Night Arthur."

"Goodnight Merlin."

"See you in the morning."

"Go to sleep."

"..."

"Sleep well."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
